srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Katejina Loos
"Leave the killing to the adults." Born in the city of Uwig in Europe, Katejina Loos was formerly the daughter of a wealthy and well-to-do trader. Hers was a posh and comfortable lifestyle, which afforded her many numerous luxuries and left her with zero cares. That, however, changed with the invasion of BESPA forces from the Zanscare Empire, her hometown left in complete destruction, the lives of thousands cut short in an instant. Separated from her father and mother, she was left with little choice: join the League Militaire resistance. While Katejina has little to offer by way of talent as a pilot or navigator, her willingness to support those who are capable is more than enough. However, while she is willing to encourage and aid her fellow comrades, Katejina feels strongly against putting children and adolescents in mobile suits to fight adults' wars--especially when it comes to her friend, Usso Evin. Background Information Katejina Loos was born in the European city of Uwig, a well-off and rather large city that saw little by the way of war. She was the daughter of a trader, the most successful in all of Uwig; as result, he amassed considerable wealth for himself and, in turn, his family. This, of course, afforded both Katejina and her mother a comfortable life. She was educated by the finest of tutors, given only the best. Life for the young woman was cozy, and she had not a care in the world. Unfortunately, while she was provided all she could ever want, her father was a workaholic, and her mother regularly gone, presumably out with other men behind her father’s back. Left with no real friends, Katejina became e-penpals with a young man known as Usso Evin. He and Katejina became fast friends through their messages until, finally one day, the two met in Uwig. While she was three years his senior, she felt a bond with thirteen year old Usso. Acting less like a friend at times and more a doting mother, she made up for her loneliness in her friendship with the illegal Earth immigrant boy, who was in truth a member of the League Militaire, a branch of Orb as a resistance group against the Zanscare Empire who were otherwise abandoned for aid by the Earth Federation. They were brave men and women who sought to stand up on their own and fight hard for peace. But peace for Katejina was not to last. During the bloody invasion of BESPA, Katejina learned the truth about her father: no thanks to the abandonment of the Earth Federation in saving Uwig, her father had set up a deal with BESPA forces and the Zanscare Empire. Having confused Usso Evin and the stolen BESPA unit, he believed they had come to save him and his family. Katejina, however, did not believe it, immediately distrustful of the invading forces; the Yellow Jackets were, after all, known to be double-crossers and cruel liars. Despite her attempts to plead her father to believe otherwise, it ultimately resulted in her father striking against her. Annoyed and hurt by this action, Katejina Loos fled her father’s attempts to ‘save her’ by making up her mind: if he was going to be a coward, she would leave and help the civilians being brutally massacred fight against the villainous Zanscare Empire forces. Ultimately Katejina and Usso were forced to retreat to an abandoned government building for shelter. Their peaceful time was cut short when BESPA forces attacked the structure, causing it to collapse in upon the refuges. It seemed hopeless, until Usso discovered a passageway to an old, abandoned subway passage in the depths of the rubble. Katejina, Usso and their newfound baby companion--previously saved by Usso--made their escape. Once the trio escaped Usso piloted the stolen BESPA Shokew mobile suit, carrying Katejina and the baby safely to safety--that was the plan, until Zanscare Zolos intercepted them. Forced to fight again, Usso promised to protect Katejina. Just when it seemed as if he was going to lose, Marbet intercepted with the white mobile suit’s beam rifle, preventing Usso’s untimely death. As result, Usso and Katejina (and the baby) were reunited with the League Militaire. With nowhere to go and an orphan, Katejina had no choice but to join the League Militaire and do her best to help them fight against the oppressive Zanscare Empire. Personality Traits Despite being a sixteen year old girl, Katejina Loos grew up much faster than most girls her age. No thanks to her splintered home life she matured long before she ought to have. She was a sheltered young woman who never really had a healthy upbringing and, as result, Katejina thinks much more like an adult than a teenaged girl, and frequently feels the need to dote upon and help children younger than her--even if the age gap isn’t THAT big. Case in point: Usso Evin. The thirteen year old space immigrant boy who is an active member in the League Militaire is the one friend Katejina feels that she has in her fractured world, and feels as if she must look out for him. While she knows that she cannot protect him and things are quite the reverse, she still feels as though she must do what she can to make sure he is safe. Particularly, Katejina is outspoken when it comes to adults throwing him into the white mobile suit that has protected them. Talented and smart though Usso may be, he is not a tool to Katejina, and is a child. He should not be forced to fight wars adults have started. The stronger Usso grows, the more intimidated she feels by this--only because if he becomes strong, he won't need her and rely upon her for strength. Despite her maternal complex, Katejina is actually a very detached young woman who regularly struggles for acceptance among her peers and those around her. She desperately wants to feel acknowledged, feeling that she is an intelligent young woman who has a good head on her shoulders. She too is important! However, due to her being a young adult, she feels as if her voice is constantly drowned out by the ideals and beliefs of adults. All Katejina wants is to feel as if she belongs, and the League Militaire, while her only family and the only place she belongs, does not seem to nurture that desire. Most of all, Katejina Loos tends to react in a manner than is less like most freedom fighters in the League Militaire; while many are passionate about their battles and desire to defeat the oppressive Zanscare Empire, Katejina generally acts removed and disconnected from their heated beliefs. That isn’t to say she’s absent-minded or dumb; quite contrary. Katejina is a rather sharp and observant young woman truly with a good head upon her shoulders. Talents & Abilities *Katejina has been diagnosed with Crazy Bitch Syndrome (CBS). Fortunately it has yet to flare up. ...yet. *She has an odd knack of making friends with kids a few years her junior. *Chris Hansen has his eye on her. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Katharon Category:Mobile Suit Victory Gundam Category:Newtypes